Toys in the Band
Toys in the Band is an episode of HTFF. This episode introduces Lil Chew Toy, the crunkcore rapper. Plot At Random's house, Random admires a picture of the talent show taped on a long pillow, while she begins to play in her talent show band, with Nutty and Raymond. As soon they begin playing the song, Nutty mistakes his electric guitar cords for licorice, as he bites into them, he ends up getting electrocuted, and burning his mouth. Raymond tries to offer him water, but Nutty refuses due for the lack of sugar, soon he notices Random's sugar cane plant in a vase next to an open window and decides to jump out at it, however he ends up falling and breaking his bones. Random and Raymond see this and freak out, and Nutty tells them the sugar cane had nothing to do with sugar. Later, Nutty is shown in a full body cast, unable to play or sing. Random and Raymond are bummed out, but then Raymond gets idea to call up Paws and Greasy since she mentions their also their preforming a music act. At Greasy's house, both Greasy and Paws, agree until if they both watch their practice preform, Raymond and Random agree as Paws and Greasy begins to dance, how eventually Paws ends up slipping on the grease on Greasy' meat dress and ends up falling into a nearby meat grinder. Greasy freaks out, especially when he finds out the meat grinder isn't the prop one he thought it was. Random and Raymond slowly walk away, Greasy tries to convince them so stay, but Greasy ends up tripping on Paws' remains and hitting his head against the books racks, witch ends up crushing him. Cuts back to Random's house, where Raymond sighs how they no other ideas for the show, as they eat the remains of Paws and Greasy, when suddenly, a shadow flashes and Lil Chew Toy reveals himself to Raymond and Random. He shows off by playing an air guitar and then making sound effects in leui of actual words. Random enjoys the performance while Raymond isn't so pleased - until Lil Chew Toy makes his robotic sounds. More convinced, Raymond allows him into their band. That night, a talent show is being held at a school theater. The judges, Lumpy and Cardboard, watch a puppet show by Quist. Lumpy orders her offstage and calls for the next performer. Mime shows up with Whistle, whom he trains to jump through hoops and rewards him with a bone-shaped chew toy. While the judges applaud, the band trio is backstage getting their act together for one more rehearsal. Random breaks her kazoo and looks for another instrument to play. She finds a dog whistle, which Mime dropped, and blows on it. Whistle quickly snaps and tears down the curtains. As soon as he bites Random in the leg, a startled Raymond shoots spikes at Mime. Lumpy boos all the while. Lil Chew Toy makes the fatal mistake of making whistling sounds, triggering Whistle to maul him. Lil Chew Toy makes his robotic noises as he is being savaged, which convinces Lumpy to clap at the performance. Later, Raymond displays the trophy by the wall, to the approval of Random, whose leg is in a cast. A healed Nutty tells them about an upcoming dance contest, which Random can no longer participate in due to her injury. Raymond and Nutty shortly spot Waltz tap dancing on the sidewalk and believe they've found a replacement. As they go out to talk to him, Whistle is seen chewing on Lil Chew Toy's arm. Deaths #Paws is killed by a meatgrinder. #Greasy is crushed by a book rack. #Mime is pierced by Raymond's spikes. #Lil Chew Toy is mauled to death by Whistle. Trivia *This is the debut of Lil Chew Toy. *This episode was originally named Covercraft, sharing the name of an episode of The Simpsons. *Both Paws and Greasy wear different Lady Gaga dresses, the bubble and meat dress respectively. **Paws' death is a reference to the Born This Way ball. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes